This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During operation a compressor drive mechanism may generate heat. In order to cool the motor of the drive mechanism, a portion of the refrigerant gas supplied to the compressor at a suction pressure may be directed toward the motor.